


Knight Takes Rook 象棋挑战

by blakjc



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Chess Game, M/M, Strip Chess, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakjc/pseuds/blakjc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya和Napoleon下象棋。Napoleon决定来把刺激点的。<br/>写这篇花了好长时间，我自己都不想看了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight Takes Rook 象棋挑战

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Knight Takes Rook](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249285) by [lifeisinfinitelystranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeisinfinitelystranger/pseuds/lifeisinfinitelystranger). 



U.N.C.L.E.三人组成功完成了又一项任务。为了庆祝他们进城去，Napoleon和Gaby试图把马德里的酒吧喝干。然后，他们就发现自己回到了Illya和Gaby的套房。这一对再次假扮夫妻当作身份掩护。

Napoleon在迷你吧台给自己倒了一杯，Gaby则是哄着Illya跟她跳舞。她在努力跟周公打架不睡着，可是没用。Illya托起Gaby，最后一首歌她是在Illya怀里完成的。双臂搂着他的脖子，腿缠在他腰上。歌声渐停，Illya抱着Gaby进了卧室把她放在床上。

Illya在身后关上卧室房门，回到正厅。Napoleon坐在一把扶手椅里，他找到了Illya的象棋棋盘，现在已经摆好了棋子像是想来一局。他盯着那些磨损的棋子一边摇晃着酒杯。

“你会下？”Illya问。他一屁股坐进Napoleon对面的椅子里，哼哼着闭上眼。

“我可是以涉猎广泛闻名。你想来一盘吗？”

“你不是我的对手，牛仔。”Illya答道，因为倦意俄国口音更浓了。

Napoleon得意地笑笑，仿佛这是他意料之中的回答。“那你不会反对让这次棋局变得更有趣点吧？”

Illya睁开一只眼看他。Napoleon把这理解成‘继续’。

“我建议来一盘脱衣象棋。每失去一枚棋子，就得脱一件衣服。”

Illya在椅子里坐起来。“你怎么会觉得……”

“别以为我没注意到你的眼神，危机。”Napoleon把酒喝干。

Illya在仔细考虑这个建议，与此同时Napoleon从迷你吧台拿了瓶酒给自己倒了第二杯。他倒了两杯，递了一杯被他的搭档。Illya把杯子放在棋盘旁边，一点没动。

Napoleon在他对面坐下，“你说我不是对手。你是害怕低估了我会输吗？还是说你害怕自己会喜欢要看到的景象？”

Illya动了动屁股，没出声。

Napoleon夸张地叹口气，“很好，如果你不想玩的话……”

“不。”Illya比自己打算的要大声。他回头看了一下卧室，Gaby在睡觉。紧闭的门后传来轻轻的鼾声。“不，我想玩。不过Gaby……”

“睡的正香呢，按她喝下去的酒量判断到明早之前醒不了。”他看了一眼手表，“或者是下午之前。就算她醒了，也非常欢迎她加入。”

“象棋是两人竞技。”

“我肯定她不介意旁观。”Napoleon呵呵笑道。

Illya盯着Napoleon，不确定这人说的是不是象棋，还是别的。他抿了一口Napoleon倒的酒，苏格兰威士忌。这人怎么总喝威士忌？Illya放下杯子，把棋盘转了180度。“你执白。白棋先走。”

“很有信心啊？不过我觉得你该有国际象棋2401分的水平。”Napoleon貌似对第一步思考了一下。马走C3.

Illya一歪头。这人这是干嘛呢？最常见的开局走法是兵走E4，或者走中心兵。在开局，掌控棋盘中央是很重要的。这样可以在走棋时有更大的自由空间。但是Napoleon先走马。他又审视地看了一眼Napoleon，走棋。兵走C5.

后面四步走得都很快。白马走F3，黑马走C6，白兵走D4，Napoleon一把兵放好，Illya就兵走D4.

本局第一次吃子。

Illya靠回椅子里，眼睛跟着Napoleon的每一个动作。美国人穿着他的定制西装，皇室蓝，还有配套的马甲。对于第一件脱什么这个问题，他有好几种选择。

Illya突然很高兴，幸亏Gaby在他们外出时都逼他穿上正装。他深灰色的西装没有Napoleon的时髦。不过，如果一会儿需要的话，外套，领结都给了他更多的选择。但这并不是说他想要输给Napoleon。

“好吧。”Napoleon说道，“在我脱之前，请让我先……”他把 _马_ 走到D4，吃了Illya的兵。“现在我们俩个都丢了第一子，游戏正式开始。”

Illya等着Napoleon先脱外套。Napoleon把它叠好放在沙发扶手上。Illya扭身甩掉他的外套，扔到沙发上。外套下面，Illya还带着枪套。因为，就算是出去庆祝，带点儿武器也可以吧？

在Napoleon等Illya走棋的时候，又给自己倒了一杯。

黑马走F6，白兵走G3，黑兵走D5，白象走G5，黑兵走E5。现在棋盘中央拥挤异常，下一个棋子被吃只是时间问题。

白马走B5，黑兵走A6，最后Napoleon把马走到D5，吃了Illya的另一个兵。

Illya一边死盯着棋盘一边脱了左脚的鞋，眼睛扫过那些棋子，预算着后面的几步。心里只想着让Napoleon认输，Illya把兵走到B5，吃了Napoleon的马。

Solo选择脱掉马甲，把它放在叠好的外套上。随后，他把剩下的那一个马走到F6，吃了Illya的一个马。

Illya把右脚的鞋子蹬掉，扔到刚才那只鞋旁边。后面几步两人都下得很快，棋子跟衣服一起散了个七零八落。

黑兵走F6，Napoleon摘下领带。

白后走D8，Napoleon把自己的后直接走到了Illya的王旁边，吃了他的后。Illya用俄语咒骂着，拽下左脚的袜子。棋局中这么早就丢后可不是好事，但是他能翻身。

为了保护自己的王，Illya把剩下那个马走到D8，使Napoleon也丢了他的后。

Napoleon意识到他赢棋的唯一机会就是惹火Illya，迫使他出错。所以下一件他选择脱掉的衣物是衬衣。他坏笑着慢慢、慢慢解开扣子，明显就是在给Illya看。

Illya试图不去盯着他，可是悲催地失败了，Napoleon假装没注意流连在自己胸膛的目光。Napoleon裁剪得体的衣装曾让Illya料到衣服下面会是什么样子，可是他的想象可比不上现场真实的直观。为了做点什么掩饰一下自己，Illya又喝了口酒，而Napoleon则是把衬衣叠好放在越摞越高的衣物上。

Napoleon想了一下，把象走到F6，又吃了Illya的一个兵。Illya脱下右脚袜子。

下一步黑车走到G8，没能拿下任何Napoleon的棋子。不过Napoleon却把白象走到E5，又吃了一个黑兵。

Illya褪下肩上的枪套。“这个也算。”不是一个问句。

Napoleon举起双手，“我不反对，危机。”

之后，他们的几步棋都没能吃子。黑马走C6，白象走F4，黑象走G7，白兵走C3，黑象走E6，白兵走A3，黑兵走B4。Napoleon选择在此时吃掉Illya的兵，而不是把白象走到D2。Illya毫不犹豫地把黑兵走到C3拿下Napoleon的兵。

Napoleon把右脚的鞋蹭掉，同时把他的白象走到C3，干掉Illya刚才的那个兵。

Illya粗暴地扯掉领结。

“反正也跟你的衣服不配。”

Illya怒视Napoleon。

黑马走D4，白车走D1，黑车走D8。

棋局暂停了一下，因为Napoleon在思考下一步怎么走。Solo摩挲白象棋子的样子简直色情。他知道自己在对Illya做什么。拖延了一会儿之后，他把象走到D4，吃掉Illya的第二个马。

棋局看起来完全一边倒。Napoleon只丢掉五子，而Illya丢了八个。俄国佬要是还有机会赢，他需要马上展开反击了。Illya没有更多的选择，也没有更多的衣服可脱了，他把衬衣脱了，揪得太用力扣子都崩掉好几个。

Napoleon以前从没见过Illya裸着上身，他甚至不确定Gaby是不是见过。那人比他预想的体毛要多些，他情不自禁地盯着Illya裸露皮肤上布满的那些伤疤。Napoleon被肌肤上那些纵横交错的伤疤吸引了注意，结果没看见Illya 的步子。黑象到D4。

Illya清了清嗓子。“我吃了你的象，牛仔。”

Napoleon瞅了眼棋盘，耸耸肩，把左脚的鞋子踢掉。他还有几件可脱呢。

这两人又走了蛮精彩的几回合。白象走G2，黑兵走B6，Napoleon接下来的那招被称为王车易位，一招之内走两步棋，车走到F1，王走到G1。Illya予以反击，黑王走E7。白兵走B4，黑兵走B5，白象走C6，黑象走H3，白车走E1，黑象走C3。

再一次，Illya是第一个丢子的人，Napoleon把车走到D8，拿下Illya的一个车。

Napoleon向Illya投来期待的目光。这次他可没有别的选择了。在Napoleon看来，这反而有点扫兴，Illya把皮带解开，抽出来，扔到他那堆衣物上。

下一步，Illya车走D8，Napoleon右脚袜子没了。

随后，Napoleon车走C1。Illya手指点着膝盖，思考如果走出下面几步棋。黑象走D2，白车走D1，黑象走D7，导致他的另一个象即刻陷入被Napoleon的车吃掉的险境。

美国佬抓住了这个机会，白车走D2。Napoleon抓过酒杯，靠进椅子里等着好好观赏。Illya直磨牙。噢，他真想一拳打在那人微笑的脸上，让他去吃屎！他一边骂出一连串不带重样的咒骂，一边站起身。

“我衷心希望你不用那张嘴亲你母亲。”

Illya又瞪了Napoleon一眼。他胡乱摸索着扣子和拉链，解开。犹豫了一下，最后还是用一个快动作把它拽下，从裤子里迈出来，把它踢到一边。

Napoleon的那口酒都呛到了。Illya站在他眼前，浑身上下只穿了一条白色内裤。棉质布料把该挡住的都挡住了，不过毫无疑问，Illya那里很大。骑小摩托那次就让Napoleon对此有所了解了。毕竟他俩当时坐的超近。不过，亲眼得见，嗯……几乎是得见，却完全是另一码事。

Illya坐在椅子边上，胳膊肘撑着膝盖。他的蓝眼睛要把棋盘盯出一个洞来。他决心对Solo的注视置之不理。Illya又骂了一句。下几个回合已经完全无法避免了。他的手指摸到象，如果他还想赢就必须如此。黑象走C6。

这能干掉Napoleon的象。可是也令Illya剩下的那个车处于岌岌可危的境地。Napoleon有可能没注意。Illya的脸和胸口泛出一片红潮。Napoleon没多想直接把左脚袜子脱掉，一边审视棋盘。在他意识到有棋子摆在那让他吃的时候，他的脸挂上一个灿烂的微笑。

车走D8，Napoleon拿下了Illya的第十一颗棋子。

Illya面露讶异，自己竟然已经丢了如此之多的棋子。他现在才明白不能低估Napoleon，这个美国佬好像总是留着一手。Illya现在毫无选择的余地，他叹口气，把酒一饮而尽，随后再次站起身。他拇指摸着内裤上的松紧带，深吸口气，……

Napoleon举起一只手叫停。“如果你想的话，危机，我愿意让你的手表算一件。”

Illya低头看看手表，又看一眼Napoleon。只是听到这个建议就让他的手开始发抖。不行。他父亲的手表不可以算作这场棋局的一部分。Napoleon知道那只表对他的意义。干嘛还提出来？

“нет。”Illya最后答道，脱下内裤，扔到那堆衣物上，坐下，故意不去理会Napoleon的目光。

如果他抬头看一下，就会发现Solo的嘴都闭不上了。Napoleon嘴巴开开合合好几次想说点什么，可是完全说不出来。

黑王走D8，Illya吃了Napoleon的车，算是给自己的车报了仇。

Napoleon解了皮带，而Illya又给自己倒了一杯。他还是不去看Napoleon。

现在棋盘上仅剩十二颗棋子了，这给他俩空出很大空间。现在只有Illya的象可以走一格以上的步子，所以过了好一会儿才有一颗棋子被吃。他俩的棋子离得太远了。

白兵走F3，黑王走E7，白王走F2，黑王走E6，白王走E3，黑王走E5，白兵走G4，黑兵走F5这招让Illya的兵岌岌可危。白兵走F5，Illya现在只剩四颗棋子，而Napoleon还有7颗。Illya叹气。

“刚才的提议还有效。”

“我说了不，牛仔。”Illya低吼道，终于抬头看向Napoleon。

“嗯，现在貌似是个僵局了。除非……”

Illya翻了个白眼。Napoleon明显想让他问出来。他不可打算让那人得逞。

Napoleon又继续道，“我可以接受一吻，算作一件衣物，顺便说一句，你已经一件不剩了。”

Illya的眼睛立刻看向Napoleon的嘴唇。他得承认，自己曾想过要亲吻他。很明显这人察觉到了。什么都瞒不了Napoleon，不过Illya以为自己把那些情感隐藏的很好。特别是充斥在他内心的嫉妒，每次看见Napoleon把与女人调情当做任务必须时都会如此。Illya有Gaby，可是他还是觉得缺了点什么。

Illya吸了口气，从椅子里探出身来到棋盘上，Napoleon也一样。俄国人一倾身向前就闭上了眼。他们的嘴唇怯怯地碰在一起。在轻轻一碰之后，Illya竟然没有立刻躲开让Napoleon吃了一惊。

Napoleon一只手伸到Illya脑后，把他拉近，来了一个深吻。虽然一开始犹豫不决，但Illya立刻满足了Napoleon的热切渴求。他试图想再离Napoleon近些，可是膝盖磕到了两人之间的咖啡桌上。最后，Illya要退开，Napoleon却衔着他的下唇轻咬。

Napoleon坐回椅子上，笑的得意。Illya抬起一只手去摸刚才Napoleon咬过的地方。

一时间房间里一片安静，直到Napoleon清了清嗓子，“该你了啊。”好像什么都没发生似的。

Illya以王走F5作为回应。吃掉了Napoleon的又一个兵。

Napoleon拉开拉链，站起来。完全不似刚才Illya的犹豫，他褪下裤子，露出里面穿的素白色平角裤。裤子最后也是叠好放在衣物堆上。

“刚才到哪儿了？”Napoleon走回到座位上问。他故意把王走到了D4。

几乎是同时，Illya把王走到F4。“你刚才那一步让你输了比赛。”

Napoleon在D4上的王有三种走法，可使他避免即刻将军或者将杀。Napoleon不愿立刻接受失败的结果，把王走到C5。这就威胁到了Illya剩下的一个象，和一个兵。

Illya把象移到E8，逃出当前的险境。“你只不过在拖延不可挽回的败局。”

Napoleon把王走回D4，而没有吃掉Illya的兵。现在Illya的象在棋盘另一边，他在这边还能有多些周旋的余地。

黑兵走H5，白王走D3，黑象走G6。

“将军。”Illya喝了一口才说。尽管这一局里丢了太多棋子，他看起来还是特别心满意足。

Napoleon还是不愿认输，把王走到D2这个相对安全的地方。

黑象走F7。

Napoleon挑起眉毛，对于Illya把象从黑王身边移走这一举动表示惊讶。他对Illya的走法考虑了一下，把白王再次走到D3。

Illya早已料到Napoleon的这一步。他微笑着把象走到C4。这使Napoleon的王再次被将军。“将军。我跟你说了，你赢不了。游戏结束。”

“我这局下得不错。”Napoleon把王推倒。“这回你赢了。或者说我赢了，因为至少我还穿着点儿呢？”

“你认输了，我是赢家。”Illya随口补充道，“我们一直都没说胜者有什么奖励。”

“是没说，对吧？嗯，我觉得我们可以想出点奖励。”Napoleon邪恶地笑着，一边从椅子里站起身。他把咖啡桌从中间拉走，跪在Illya身前，把他拽过来又来了一个吻。

 

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 我知道，我知道……你们就想要小黄文。不过你们不想要我写的小黄文，因为肯定很糟糕。用你们的想象力自己脑补Napoleon给了Illya什么奖励吧。  
> 我对国际象棋一无所知，不过……  
> -他们这局的原型在这里，你们想看一步一步如何走的请看：http://www.chessgames.com/perl/chessgame?gid=1024041 Napoleon执白（Dirk Daniel van Geet），Illya执黑（Yuri Balashov，我/必须/给他找一个俄国棋手）。  
> -鉴于我选择了两位象棋大师的棋局，Napoleon绝对比我认为他在原著中下的要好。  
> -此外，我选择这次棋局是因为1)Napoleon先走 2)Illya丢的棋子更多 3)Illya后来翻盘赢了。（虽然我很肯定本局最后严格来说是认输，因为两人的王都没有被吃。有可能最后会一直来来回回往复下去，直到有人出错。正如我刚才所说，我对象棋一窍不通。）  
> -另外的另外，我文中写的比真正棋局提前结束了几步，因为van Geet的王最后就是一直在逃。  
> 关于内衣的问题，我猜实用主义的克格勃特工应该只穿普通内裤。至于Napoleon，我发誓在电影开头的时候我在他手提箱里看见白色平角裤了。箱子里的东西可能只是一些随意衣物作掩护用的，不过我不管，我就是想让他穿平角裤。


End file.
